Keeping Secret
by ChogaRamirez
Summary: Nie im Leben hätte Edward Nigma damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet in einer stürmischen Regennacht ein lang gehegter Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen würde. Und noch weniger hätte er damit gerechnet, dass diese Nacht sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde.
1. Nächtlicher Besuch

_Diese kleine, verrückte Idee spuckte mir schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf herum und es war mir ein inneres Bedürfnis, sie aufzuschreiben. Es ist mit Sicherheit kein Meisterwerk, aber vielleicht gefällt die Geschichte trotzdem Jemanden – auch wenn das Pairing eher ungewöhnlich ist. Ich persönlich mag das Pairing und ich hoffe, dass ich damit nicht ganz alleine dastehe._

**_Inspiriert wurde ich von folgenden FanVideos auf YouTube: _**  
_Blame It On My A.D.D, Baby! = /QQEy6FDpR0I_  
_ElectroPop HOT = /er0k2qGSMRM_  
_Hurricane (AU-Story) = /K4ntpIctt-8_

* * *

Der stürmische Wind peitschte den Regen gegen die Fenster und ein Trommelfeuer erfüllte den spärlich beleuchteten Raum. Die einzigen Lichtquellen zu dieser späten Stunde waren eine kleine Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch, der vor einem mit Folie beklebten Fenster stand und das flackernde, schwächer werdende Feuer in einem kleinen offenen Kamin gegenüber dem Schreibtisch.

Edward Nigma, der am Schreibtisch saß und einige handschriftliche Unterlagen studierte, nahm sich seine Brille mit den hellvioletten Gläsern ab und rieb sich müde über die Augen. Ein Blick auf die antike Standuhr, deren Pendel bei längerer Betrachtung eine einschläfernde Wirkung hatte, die definitiv schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, verriet ihm, dass es bereits halb zwölf in der Nacht war.

Er war bereits seit Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen und hatte einen langen, anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Damit sein ausgeklügelter und absolut perfekter Plan auch ordnungsgemäß funktionierte, musste er viele Sachen vorbereiten und auch noch einige Dinge klären, weswegen er den ganzen Tag in Gotham City unterwegs war und eigentlich nur zum Schlafen sein Appartement aufsuchte.

Der Riddler legte die Brille auf einen Stapel Papier und lehnte sich in dem gepolsterten Stuhl zurück. Als er vor knapp zwei Stunden nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er seinen Bowler, die Handschuhe und den Gehstock mit dem obligatorischen Fragezeichen als Griff lustlos auf den runden Küchentisch geworfen und sich sofort an den Schreibtisch gesetzt. Jetzt machte er erstmals eine Pause. Die Ärmel seines grünen Jacketts hatte er bereits bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch geschoben, die violette Krawatte gelockert und den obersten Knopf seines weißen Hemdes geöffnet.

Edward verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und er war müde. Aber er konnte es sich noch nicht erlauben, jetzt ins Bett zu gehen. Es wartete noch reichlich Arbeit auf ihn, die er unbedingt diese Nacht noch erledigen wollte. Es war vielleicht nicht unbedingt förderlich für seine Gesundheit und er nahm sich vor, wenn sein Plan geglückt war, mehr auf seine Gesundheit zu achten und vielleicht auch ein paar Tage Urlaub außerhalb von Gotham zu machen.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und schlurfte in die Küche. Wohnzimmer und Küche waren ursprünglich ein großer Raum gewesen, und der Riddler hatte diese Raumaufteilung auch größtenteils beibehalten. Einzig drei große Bücherregale dienten als Raumteiler, sodass Küche und Wohnzimmer wie zwei Räume wirkten.

Er ging direkt auf den altmodischen Gasherd zu, auf dem ein Teekessel stand. Edward füllte den Kessel mit Wasser, zündete mittels eines Streichholzes eine Gasflamme an und stellte den Kessel anschließend auf die Flamme. Dann lehnte er sich gegen einen Küchenschrank, schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass der Teekessel mit einem lauten, schrillen Pfiff verkündete, dass das Wasser kochte. Ein starker schwarzer Tee war jetzt genau das Richtige.

Doch bevor es dazu kam, klopfte es zögerlich an der Tür zu seinem Appartement. Erstaunt öffnete der Riddler die Augen, hob eine Augenbraue an und fixierte die Tür. Normalerweise kam Niemand zu Besuch, was ihm nur recht war. Er war ein Einzelgänger und in seinen eigenen vier Wänden wollte er ungestört sein und seine Ruhe haben. Es gab nur wenige Personen, die überhaupt wussten, wo er wohnte.

Sein Appartement lag etwas außerhalb des Zentrums von Gotham City in der Nähe des Hafens. Von außen sah das herunter gekommene Gebäude absolut unbewohnt aus, was auch daran lag, dass Edward Nigma die Fenster mit dunkler Folie abgeklebt hatte. Tagsüber ließen sie so wenig Tageslicht in die Räume, dass es nötig war, die Lampen einzuschalten.

Wenn man das Gebäude nicht kannte, käme man nie auf die Idee, dass sich auf der Rückseite, versteckt hinter einer Ziegelmauer, eine Feuertreppe befand, die vor seiner Tür endete. Die Etage, die der Riddler bewohnte, befand sich direkt über einer alten, schon lange nicht mehr genutzten Produktionshalle. Wer hier früher gelebt hatte, hatte ihn nicht interessiert, als er bei einem seiner Streifzüge das Appartement entdeckt hatte.

Ein weiteres Klopfen riss Edward aus seinen Gedanken und er näherte sich zögerlich der Tür. Er spähte misstrauisch durch den Türspion, den er als eine der ersten Maßnahmen bei seinem Einzug in der Tür angebracht hatte. Für einen Moment starrte er ungläubig die Tür an, ehe er einen weiteren Blick durch den Türspion warf. Er hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber mit Sicherheit nicht damit, dass ausgerechnet SIE vor seiner Tür stand.

Unsicher entriegelte der Riddler die Türschlösser und öffnete sie schließlich. Dabei gingen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, warum er ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht Besuch erhielt. Allerdings war das ein Besuch, der ihm – entgegen seines Einsiedler-Lebens – sehr willkommen war.


	2. Ein Häufchen Elend

_Da ich von FanVideos mit Schauspielern inspiriert wurde, stelle ich mir diese Geschichte auch mit Schauspielern bildlich vor._

_Harley Quinn: . _  
_Der Riddler: . /entertainment/2007-03/07/xin_ _  
_Skizze, wie ich mir das Appartement vorstelle: . ?w=1200_

* * *

Nachdem der Riddler die Tür geöffnet hatte, sah er sich einer zierlichen, völlig durchnässten Frau gegenüber, die ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen ansah. Wenn er sich nicht irrte – was eher selten vorkam – zeugte ihr Blick von Unsicherheit und peinlicher Berührung.

"Hi ...", sagte Harley zur Begrüßung und lächelte ihn kurz an, ehe sie peinlich berührt auf das Gitter der Feuertreppe unter ihren Füßen sah.

Edward musterte sie ganz genau. Ihre blonden Haare hatte sie ausnahmsweise mal nicht zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden. Stattdessen hingen sie lieblos, strähnig und klitschnass über ihre Schultern. Sie trug einen abgewetzten sandfarbenen Trenchcoat, der ebenfalls vom starken Regen total durchnässt war. Ihre Füße steckten in einfachen Turnschuhen aus Stoff, die vermutlich unter Wasser standen.

Als das sekundenlange Schweigen seitens Edward anfing, unbehaglich zu werden, setzte Harley an, etwas zu sagen. Allerdings war ihr Timing nicht das Beste, denn in diesem Moment fing der Teekessel auf dem Herd an zu pfeifen.

Der Riddler warf einen schnellen Blick in die Küche, ehe er wieder Harley ansah. "Komm erstmal rein", murmelte er in ihre Richtung, während er zum Teekessel eilte. "Aber schließ die Tür hinter dir", fügte er noch hinzu, als er die Gasflamme ausstellte.

Als er sich wieder zu Harley umdrehte, registrierte er mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, dass sie seit ihrem letzten Besuch nicht alles wieder vergessen hatte, auf was er in seinem Appartement wert legte. Sie hatte die Tür sorgfältig verriegelt und stand jetzt wie ein begossener Pudel unschlüssig davor.

Die aktuelle Situation gab dem Riddler einige Rätsel auf – was ihn innerlich grinsen ließ, da es sehr ironisch war. Er hatte noch nie viel Wert auf Besuch gelegt und sein zwischenmenschliches Verhalten war wohl am ehesten mit "unterkühlt" zu beschreiben.

Das momentane Problem war, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, was er jetzt mit Harley anfangen sollte. Wenn sie normalerweise bei ihm aufkreuzte, hatte sie entweder glänzende Laune oder war stocksauer. Mit diesen beiden Emotionen konnte er umgehen, aber was machte man mit einem Häufchen Elend?

Ein wenig verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Dabei ließ er Harley nicht aus den Augen, die immer noch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt an der Tür stand und auf den Holzfußboden starrte.

"Du bist total durchnässt", stellte Edward überflüssigerweise fest. "Du solltest dir trockene Sachen anziehen", fügte er hinzu, was Harley dazu veranlasste, ihn überrascht anzusehen. Er räusperte sich, als er ihren fragenden Blick auf sich spürte und wandte sich wieder dem Teekessel zu. "Du weißt ja, wo das Badezimmer ist. Wärm' dich unter der Dusche auf und ich sehe in der Zeit nach, ob ich was Passendes für dich da habe."

Innerlich zuckte der Riddler zusammen, als er ihre leisen Schritte hörte, die sich ihm näherten, statt sich zu entfernen. Als er dann spürte, wie Harley ihn von hinten kurz umarmte und ihm ein leises "Danke ..." entgegen hauchte, lief ihm ein nicht unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken.

Als sie sich nach einigen Sekunden von ihm löste und er kurz darauf hörte, wie die Tür zum Badezimmer geschlossen wurde, wagte er es, wieder zu atmen. Bei Harleys Umarmung hatte Edward automatisch die Luft angehalten und nun erlaubte er sich, tief durchzuatmen.

Er hatte es noch nie gemocht, von einer anderen Person angefasst zu werden. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass die Aufenthalte in Arkham für ihn fast unerträglich gewesen waren. Harley war so ziemlich die einzige Person, die ihn ungestraft berühren durfte.

Sein Blick fixierte die geschlossene Tür zum Badezimmer, hinter der er das Wasser der Dusche rauschen hörte. Er seufzte und ging langsam auf die Geräuschquelle zu. Genau gegenüber dem Badezimmer lag sein Schlafzimmer, dessen Tür nur angelehnt war. Der Riddler gab der Tür einen sanften Schubs, betrat den Raum und betätigte den Lichtschalter.

Als er das vorherrschende Chaos, was sich überall in seinem Appartement fand, mit kritischem Blick betrachtete, wusste er sofort wieder, warum ihm Besuch unangenehm war. Es lag nicht daran, dass er ziemlich chaotisch und unordentlich war. Viel mehr war es seine Sorge, dass möglicher Besuch Unordnung in sein wohl sortiertes Chaos brachte.

Nicht umsonst sagte man schließlich, dass nur ein Genie das Chaos beherrschen würde – und er war zweifelsfrei ein Genie. Was für Andere wie das personifizierte Chaos aussah, war für ihn das genaue Gegenteil. Wenn es sein müsste, würde er seine Unterlagen sogar im Dunkeln finden, schließlich wusste er ganz genau, wo er was abgelegt hatte.

Bei dem Blick in seinen - eher spärlich gefüllten – Kleiderschrank, runzelte Edward die Stirn und fragte sich, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war, Harley anzubieten, ihr etwas von seiner Kleidung zu leihen. Aber er könnte sie ja schlecht in ihren nassen Sachen rumlaufen lassen, oder – im schlimmsten Fall – würde sie sich nackt in seinem Appartement aufhalten.


	3. Treffende Schlussfolgerung

Nachdem sich Edward einen Überblick über den Inhalt seines Kleiderschrankes verschafft hatte, stand er unschlüssig vor den geöffneten Türen. Der große, dreitürige Schrank war vom Vormieter hier zurück gelassen wurden und so hatte er ihn einfach da stehen lassen, wo er war. Den ganzen Platz im Schrank brauchte er eigentlich nicht.

Wahrscheinlich lag es genau daran, dass er nur wenige Kleidungsstücke besaß, die unauffällig genug für den normalen Alltag waren, dass er sich fragte, was er Harley anbieten sollte. Letztendlich griff er nach einem unscheinbaren XXL-Shirt unbekannten Alters, welches aber in einem fast neuen Zustand war. Warum dieses Shirt überhaupt in seinem Schrank war, wusste Edward nicht, da er so etwas nie tragen würde.

Als er das Schlafzimmer wieder verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss, war das Rauschen der Dusche nicht mehr zu hören. Also klopfte er kurz an die Tür zum Badezimmer. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und einzig Harleys Kopf, um den sie ein Handtuch gewickelt hatte, kam zum Vorschein.

"Hier", sagte Edward und hielt Harley das Shirt entgegen. Er sah sie dabei nicht an, um - relativ erfolglos – zu verhindern, daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet war.

Ein ehrliches, dankbares Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie das Shirt entgegen nahm. "Ich bin gleich fertig", sagte sie noch, bevor sie die Tür wieder schloss.

Edward seufzte leise und richtete seinen Blick für einen Moment an die Decke. Wäre Harley nicht seine beste Freundin in diesem heruntergekommenen und korrupten Drecksloch namens Gotham City, würde er es nie tolerieren, dass sie hier unangemeldet aufkreuzte. Seit er sie kannte, war sie seine engste Vertraute, auch wenn er ihr natürlich nie Alles über sich erzählt hatte und auch nicht vorhatte, diesen Umstand zu ändern.

Harley war auch die einzige Person, deren Anwesenheit er als fast schon angenehm erachtete, auch wenn ihr beinahe nie enden wollender Redefluss und ihr aufgekratztes Verhalten ihn manchmal so nervte, dass er sie am liebsten fesseln und knebeln wollte, nur damit sie ruhig war.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die geschlossene Tür wandte sich Edward ab und ging zurück in die Küche. Seine persönliche Habe, die er auf dem Küchentisch hatte liegen lassen, räumte er auf seinen Schreibtisch um, um Platz zu schaffen. Anschließend kramte er aus einem hängenden Küchenschrank zwei Tassen hervor, brühte für Harley und sich selber einen Tee auf und stellte beide Tassen auf den Tisch.

Da man den Frauen gerne nachsagte, dass sie eine halbe Ewigkeit im Bad verbrachten, ging der Riddler zum abgeklebten Küchenfenster und schob es nach oben. Zuvor hatte er das Licht gelöscht, um eventuellen Nachtschwärmern keine Chance zu geben, seinen Wohnsitz zu entdecken.

Die Nachtluft war durch den anhaltenden Regen kühl und feucht. Edward nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und genoss für einen Moment die dunkle Stille und die Regentropfen, die vereinzelt ihren Weg in sein Gesicht fanden. Dann griff er nach der Packung Zigaretten, die neben ihm auf dem Küchenschrank lag und steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

Wider Erwarten hatte er nicht die Zeit, die er eingeplant hatte, denn er hatte erst die halbe Zigarette geraucht, als Harley das Badezimmer verließ. Obwohl sie sich bemühte, leise zu sein, hörte er das Tappen ihrer nackten Füße auf dem Holzfußboden.

Der Riddler schnippte die Zigarette aus dem Fenster, schob die Scheibe wieder nach unten, schaltete die kleine Neonröhre über der Spüle ein und drehte sich betont lässig zu Harley um.

In dem langen Shirt, was ihr fast bis zu den Knien ging, sah Harley absolut unförmig aus und man konnte ihre aufregenden Kurven nur erahnen. Aber da bekanntlich eine schöne Frau nichts entstellen konnte und Harley selbst in einem Kartoffelsack hinreißend wäre, schlich sich eine dezente Röte in Edwards Gesicht.

Was war der Joker doch für ein Glückspilz, dass ausgerechnet diese hübsche Frau nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen wollte. Es war dem Riddler wirklich ein Rätsel, wie der hässliche Clown das geschafft hatte.

Edward räusperte sich und deutete anschließend auf einen der drei Stühle, die um den Küchentisch standen. Harley folgte der Aufforderung nach kurzem Zögern und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie umklammerte die dampfende Tasse vor ihr und starrte in die braune Flüssigkeit.

"Also", durchbrach Edward schließlich das Schweigen. "Warum bist du hier?" Gerade, als Harley den Mund aufmachen wollte, um etwas zu erwidern, hob er die Hand und brachte sie damit sofort wieder zum Schweigen. "Nein, lass mich raten. Der Joker hat dich mal wieder raus geschmissen und du brauchst einen Platz zum Übernachten, richtig? Und da du nicht bei Poison Ivy bist, hast du dich wohl mit ihr gestritten."

Mit sich selbst zufrieden verschränke er die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, lehnte sich zurück und beobachte Harleys Reaktion auf seine treffenden Schlussfolgerungen. Doch sehr zu seinem Erstaunen schüttelte sie nur langsam den Kopf.

"Mit Red hast du recht", sagte sie leise und vermied den direkten Blickkontakt. "Aber Mr. Jay hat mich nicht raus geschmissen. Ich ..." Harley machte eine Pause und es sah als, als ob ihr die nächsten Worte schwer fielen. "Ich bin gegangen ... Ich habe ihn verlassen ..."


	4. Edwards kleines, wohlgehütetes Geheimnis

Es gibt nun auch ein Cover für diese Story: .

Und falls Interesse besteht, sich öffentlich als Fan von mir zu bekennen, gibt es meine Facebook-Autoren-Fanpage: ChogaRamirez

* * *

Normalerweise konnte den Riddler so schnell Nichts überraschen und aus der Fassung bringen, doch die Neuigkeit, die ihm Harley gerade offenbart hatte, machte ihn wirklich sprachlos. Sein Gesicht musste ein einziges Fragezeichen sein, als er sie perplex anstarrte.

"Du hast den Joker verlassen?", fragte Edward langsam, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Das bestätigende Nicken von Harley ließ ihn fassungslos den Kopf schütteln. "Ich kann kaum glauben, was ich da höre."

Der Riddler löste sich vom Fensterbrett, an dem er bis eben gelehnt hatte und tigerte in der Küche herum. Das sich wiederholende Stirnrunzeln und die angespannten Kiefer zeigten deutlich, dass er angestrengt über ihre Worte nachdachte. Harley folgte ihm mit den Augen, schwieg aber.

Nachdem er den Tisch mehrmals umrundet hatte, blieb er gegenüber von Harley stehen, stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und sah seine langjährige Freundin durchdringend an. "Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, denn ich befürworte es, dass du von diesem Freak weg bist, aber hast du auch an die Konsequenzen gedacht, Harl?"

Wieder ließ er Harley nicht zu Wort kommen und setzte seinen Monolog ungerührt fort. "Der Joker ist Niemand, der daneben steht, wenn etwas, was ihm gehört, einfach so verschwindet. Er wird nach dir suchen. Und wenn er dich nicht bei Ivy findet, wird er nach mir suchen. Pamela ist neben dir die einzige Person, die weiß, wo ich wohne."

Edward ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und raufte sich kurz die Haare, ehe er Harley ansah. "Weiß er wenigstens, dass du gegangen bist oder war es eine Kurzschlussreaktion von dir?"

"Ich habe ihm einen Zettel hinterlassen", gab Harley kleinlaut zur Auskunft, was Edward dazu veranlasste, frustriert den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und die Zimmerdecke anzustarren. "Ich wollte einfach nur noch weg ...", fügte Harley leise hinzu und senkte den Blick, als ihr Gegenüber sie skeptisch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

"Er hat wieder die Hand gegen dich erhoben." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, die Harley mit einem kaum sichtbaren Nicken beantwortete. "Wie oft haben Pam und ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass es absolut nicht in Ordnung ist, wie er dich behandelt?"

"Deswegen bin ich doch hier!", konterte Harley und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. "Genau deswegen bin ich abgehauen und ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass wenigstes du mich verstehen würdest, Eddie!"

Schlagartig verstummte der Riddler, ließ seinen Blick ruhelos durch den Raum schweifen und vermied den direkten Blickkontakt mit Harley. Seit er sie kannte, wunderte er sich darüber, dass sie es bei dem psychopathischen Clown aushielt. Er und Poison Ivy hatten schon oft versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass er nicht gut für sie war und manchmal hatten sie auch Erfolg damit. Doch sie war immer wieder zu ihm zurück gekehrt und so hatte Edward es mittlerweile aufgegeben, Harley davon überzeugen zu wollen, sich zu trennen.

Dass sie es nun getan hatte, war ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont, doch der Riddler war mehr als skeptisch, dass es dieses Mal von Dauer sein sollte. Bisher war Harley immer wieder eingeknickt und hatte sich wieder in die Arme des Jokers geworfen, obwohl er sie wie Dreck behandelte.

Aber dass sie bei seinen Worten, die vielleicht für ihre Ohren etwas hart wirken – als notorischer Einzelgänger war Edward kein Meister wenn es darum ging, Jemanden die Wahrheit schonend beizubringen -, in Tränen ausbrach, zeigte zumindest, dass es ihr anscheinend wirklich ernst damit war.

"Ich verstehe dich ja", murmelte Edward. Er konnte Harley nicht ansehen, denn er ertrug es nicht, sie in Tränen aufgelöst zu sehen. Generell hatte er Schwierigkeiten damit, wenn eine Frau weinte. Er fühlte sich dann komplett hilflos und er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass diese Schwachstelle bekannt wurde.

"Ich habe Mr. Jay nie gesagt, dass ich weiß, wo du zu finden bist und Red wird es ihm sicherlich auch nicht verraten", sagte Harley und sah den Riddler bittend an. "Du wirst kaum merken, dass ich hier bin, Eddie."

Edward seufzte lautlos. Er konnte Harley noch nie etwas abschlagen und auch nie lange böse sein – ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn sie ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen beinahe flehend ansah. Ob sie überhaupt wusste, was sie für eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte?

Es war schon einige Zeit her, seit er Harley das erste Mal gesehen hatte – an der Seite des Jokers. Schon damals war er überrascht gewesen, wieso der verrückte Clown, der bis dato nur allein gearbeitet hatte, plötzlich einen Komplizen hatte.

Als er später die Clownspinzessin des Jokers durch Zufall kennen lernte, wurde dem Riddler Einiges klar. Harley war mindestens genauso verrückt wie der Clown. Und sie war hoffnungslos verliebt in ihn. Warum wusste wohl nicht einmal sie selber. Sie war regelrecht besessen davon, dem Joker jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen, dass sie sich selber vergaß.

Und je länger Edward sie kannte, desto mehr war er überzeugt, dass Harley immer tiefer in den Wahnsinn gezogen wurde, aus dem sie alleine nicht mehr heraus finden konnte. Deswegen war er irgendwann mit Poison Ivy darüber übereingekommen, dass sie, was Harley betraf, zukünftig zusammen arbeiten würden.

Zum Glück hatte Ivy nie nachgefragt, warum er sich überhaupt mit Harley angefreundet hatte, schließlich hatte Edward den Ruf, vollkommen autark zu arbeiten und zu leben. Und selbst wenn Ivy gefragt hätte, hätte sie keine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhalten.

Es war Edwards kleines, wohlgehütetes Geheimnis, dass er sich mehr als nur freundschaftlich zu Harley hingezogen fühlte.


	5. Ein tollwütiger Hund

Für eine Weile erwiderte Edward nachdenklich Harleys flehenden Blick, ehe er seufzte und eine wegwerfende Geste machte. "In Ordnung, du kannst erst mal hier bleiben", sagte er und sofort stahl sich ein begeistertes Lächeln auf Harleys Gesicht. Sie sprang vom Stuhl auf, umrundete den Tisch und umarmte den Riddler stürmisch. "Danke! Du wirst es nicht bereuen!", sagte sie erleichtert und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Während sie zurück zu dem Stuhl schlenderte, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, bemerkte sie Edwards beinahe fassungsloses Gesicht nicht und wie sehr er sich bemühen musste, um nicht bis unter die Haarwurzeln zu erröten. Es erforderte seine komplette Willenskraft, sich nicht mit dem Handrücken über die Wange zu fahren.

Für jemanden wie ihn, der nicht allzu viel Wert auf körperliche Nähe legte und grundsätzlich eher auf Distanz zu Menschen ging, war es beinahe unerträglich, eine andere Person so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Bisher hatte Edward nur schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht. Sein Vater hatte in seiner Kindheit weder Verständnis noch Liebe für ihn übrig gehabt und seine Mutter war weiß der Geier wo. Und irgendwann kam für ihn der Punkt, wo er sämtlichen physischen und psychischen Annäherungen abgeschworen hatte. Und damit war er auch jahrelang gut gefahren – bis dieses aufgedrehte, naive, blonde Ding in sein Leben getreten war.

Entgegen seiner öffentlichen Haltung, dass er alleine am Besten zu Recht kam und absolut Niemanden in seinem Leben brauchte, sehnte er sich doch insgeheim nach seelischer und körperlicher Nähe, nach Liebe, Geborgenheit und Verständnis. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch, der Bedürfnisse, Träume und Sehnsüchte hatte.

Edward sah Harley mit einem langen, undeutbaren Blick an, während sie an ihrer Tasse nippte. Wenn sie doch nur nicht diesem Psychopathen verfallen wäre, dann hätte er vielleicht wirklich eine Chance bei ihr. Aber was konnte er ihr schon bieten? Sein Leben war bei Weitem nicht so aufregend wie das des Jokers. Für den Clown war das Leben doch eine einzige Party, die er exzessiv bis ans absolute Limit feierte. Das Leben des Riddlers war gegen den Lebensstil des Jokers fast schon langweilig.

"Alles okay?", riss ihn Harleys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Als er seinen Blick, der in die Ferne geschweift war, auf sie fokussierte, sahen ihn ihre blauen Augen besorgt an. Müde rieb sich Edward den Nasenrücken und nickte. "Alles bestens ...", murmelte er als Antwort und senkte den Blick.

Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und ihrer Körperhaltung zufolge, schenkte Harley seinen Worten nicht viel Glauben. Sie beugte sich nach vorne, so dass sie Edward eine Hand auf die seine legen konnte. Er hob erstaunt den Kopf und sah Harley verwundert an.

"Du arbeitest schon wieder zu viel, Eddie", sagte sie mitfühlend und strich vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. "Du siehst blass aus und du scheinst dünner geworden zu sein."

"Ich habe viel zu tun", erwiderte der Riddler nüchtern und entzog Harley mit einer schnellen Bewegung seine Hand. "Ich bin da an einer großen Sache dran und habe keine Zeit, um –"

"Du heckst immer irgendwelche Pläne aus", schnitt Harley ihm das Wort ab und musterte Edward kritisch. "Und dabei vergisst du Alles um dich herum. Das tut dir auf Dauer nicht gut, Eddie. Du musst auch mal an dich selber denken." Sie deutete anklagend zum Schreibtisch, auf und um den sich unzählige Stapel Papiere aneinander reihten.

"Spricht da die Psychologin aus dir?", erwiderte der Riddler und begegnete Harleys forschendem Blick mit einer Maske aus Arroganz und Selbstgefälligkeit. "Wie wäre es, wenn du zuerst bei dir selber anfängst, bevor du Anderen neunmalkluge Ratschläge erteilst, Doktor Quinzel?"

Bei seinen folgenden Worten veränderte sich Harleys selbstbewusste Mimik, doch Edward übersah es einfach. Vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht sehen, wie sehr seine Worte sie verletzten.

"Du weißt doch genau, dass der Joker wie ein tollwütiger Hund ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen und Harley gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu kontern. "Ich habe eine Frage an dich, Miss Quinn: Wie oft hat dich dieser Hund bisher schon gebissen?"

Die einzige Antwort, die Harley auf diese Frage hatte, war Schweigen. Sie sah Edward mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Als ihre Unterlippe anfing zu zittern und sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, erkannte der Riddler, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

"Ja, er schlägt mich ...", gab Harley schließlich kleinlaut zu. "Es ist nur ... Er hat so viel Wut in sich und die muss ... Also manchmal verliert er die Kontrolle und ... Ich verdiene es auch manchmal. Ich provoziere ihn immer wieder ..." Ihre brüchige Stimme wurde leiser und Tränen rollten ungehindert über ihre Wangen. "Es macht mir Angst, wenn er so durchdreht ... Ich meine, er ... Manchmal weiß ich einfach nicht, was ich tun soll ..."


	6. Von Narben übersäte Seele

Er war zu hart zu ihr gewesen. Er hätte besser seine Zunge im Zaum halten sollen, anstatt genau das zu sagen, was ihm schon so lange durch den Kopf ging. Obwohl Harley über einen brillanten Verstand verfügte, hatte sie, was den Joker betraf, eine rosarote Brille auf und sah einfach nicht, wie tief sie bereits im Sumpf von Wahnsinn und Gewalt steckte.

Natürlich hätte Edward seine Worte sorgfältiger wählen können und Harley die ungeschminkte Wahrheit schonender beibringen können, aber vielleicht erzielte er trotzdem mit seiner Methode einen Erfolg – wenn auch nicht gleich. Er und Poison Ivy hatten schon viel zu oft und viel zu lange mit netten Worten versucht, ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass sie unbedingt von diesem psychopathischen Mistkerl weg musste.

Im Nachhinein bereute der Riddler es, so hart mit Harley ins Gericht gegangen zu sein. Nachdem er seine kleine Ansprache beendet hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis aus den stummen Tränen, die ihr vom Kinn tropften, ein regelrechter Sturzbach wurde. Harley schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und weinte hemmungslos.

Jeder normale Mensch hätte sich spätestens jetzt bei ihr entschuldigt und sie tröstend in den Arm genommen. Doch Edward gehörte nicht zu diesen normalen, emotional stabilen Menschen. Er war restlos überfordert mit der sich ihm bietenden Situation und tat das Einzige, was ihn in den Sinn kam – er ergriff die Flucht.

Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, verließ schnellen Schrittes die Küche und verschanzte sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer am Ende des Flurs. Er musste nachdenken. Nachdenken über die ganze Situation, in die er sich unwillkürlich, aber mit voller Fahrt voraus, hinein manövriert hatte. Er hatte Harley nie absichtlich weh tun wollen und doch hatte er genau das mit einer spielerischen Einfachheit geschafft, dass er selbst nicht glauben konnte, was er eigentlich getan hatte.

Harley hatte so verdammt verletzlich gewirkt, dass Edward eigentlich nichts lieber getan hatte, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr zu sagen, dass Alles wieder gut wird. Aber er konnte es nicht tun. So sehr sich sein Herz auch nach ihrer Nähe sehnte, so sehr sträubte sich sein Verstand dagegen, die emotionale Mauer, die er vor Jahren um sich herum errichtet hatte und die mit jedem Jahr höher und breiter wurde, einzureißen.

Es fiel dem Riddler unheimlich schwer es zuzugeben und er würde es nie laut aussprechen, aber er hatte Angst. Angst vor der Art Nähe, nach der er sich sehnte. Angst davor, wenn er es zuließ, dass, wenn Jemand seine Mauer zum Einsturz brachte, seine verwundete, von Narben übersäte Seele, an die Oberfläche kam und er letztendlich noch schlimmer, tiefer, tödlicher verletzt wurde. Angst davor, sich zu verlieben, sein Herz zu öffnen und am Ende noch mehr enttäuscht zu sein als jetzt schon. Angst davor, dass er endgültig zu einem emotionalen Krüppel wurde.

Bevor er sich mit diesen schockierenden Gedanken auseinander setzen musste, vergrub er sich lieber in seiner Arbeit. So hatte er es in den letzten Jahren immer gemacht. Ganz besonders dann, wenn er mal wieder tatenlos mit ansehen musste, wie die Frau, für die er schwärmte, zurück in dieses tiefe schwarze Loch fiel, an dessen Boden der Joker bereits auf sie wartete.

Es tat weh, Harley so sehen zu müssen, doch er alleine konnte sie aus dieser Situation nicht befreien. Den letzten, endgültigen Schritt musste sie alleine machen, doch dazu war sie nicht in der Lage. Und bevor Edward sich gefühlsmäßig noch mehr auf sie einließ und damit riskierte, selber verletzt zu werden, stieß er sie von sich und verletzte sie damit.

Kaum, dass er die Tür des Arbeitszimmers, welches mit Computern, Bildschirmen, Überwachungsgeräten und allem möglichen technischen Schnick-Schnack voll gestopft war, hinter sich verriegelt hatte, verspürte der Riddler den Drang, seinen Kopf gegen einen harten Gegenstand zu schlagen. Dass, was er Harley an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war wohl so ziemlich das Dümmste, was er seit langem von sich gegeben hatte.

Frustriert raufte er sich die Haare. Im schlimmsten Fall würde sie jetzt, so verzweifelt wie sie war, hinaus in die Nacht stürmen und irgendwelche Dummheiten machen. Vielleicht würde er sie nie wieder sehen und dann hatte er die Möglichkeit, ihr zu sagen, was er für sie fühlte, ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.


	7. Griff zur Axt

Wie lange sich Edward in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschanzt hatte, wusste er nicht. Wenn er sich in seine Arbeit vergrub, vergaß er jedes Zeitgefühl. Es passierte öfters, dass er bei einer Pause überrascht war, dass die Sonne schon aufgegangen war und er die ganze Nacht vor dem Computer verbracht hatte.

Als er leise durch den Flur ging, lag die vor ihm liegende Wohnküche im Schatten. Die Neonleuchte über der Spüle war ausgeschaltet worden, aber hinter den Bücherregalen konnte man das Flackern des Feuers im Kamin erahnen.

Wenn ihn jetzt Jemand sehen könnte, wie er durch sich eigenes Appartement schlich, dann durch eine schmale Lücke zwischen den Büchern hindurch spähte und Harley beobachtete, wie sie auf seiner Couch saß, eines der Zierkissen fest im Arm hielt und gedankenverloren ins Feuer starrte, würde dieser Jemand mit Sicherheit denken, dass er zu feige war, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Und so falsch war diese Annahme auch nicht. Er traute sich nach dem Fauxpas, den er sich geleistet hatte, einfach nicht, ihr unter die Augen zu treten.

Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte fröhlich – Harley hatte anscheinend Holz nachgelegt - vor sich hin und immer, wenn eines der Holzscheite knackte, stoben kleine Funken nach oben in den Schornstein. Der Feuerschein, der sich in Harleys Gesicht widerspiegelte, zeigte, dass ihre Tränen getrocknet waren, sie aber immer noch traurig aussah.

Wieder verspürte der Riddler den Drang, etwas zu tun, was bei Anderen nur ein mitleidiges Kopfschütteln ausgelöst hätte: Holz hacken.

Der Kamin war die einzige Wärmequelle in seinem Appartement und deswegen hatte Edward in der alten Fertigungshalle, über der er lebte, einen großen Vorrat an Holz angelegt. Die meisten Holzscheite waren bereits in einem Kamin-tauglichen Format, aber mit voller Absicht lagerte er auch große Holzstücke, die erst noch gehackt werden mussten.

Und immer dann, wenn er sich richtig mies fühlte, einen beschissenen Tag hatte oder sehr frustriert war, griff er zur Axt und hackte Holz. Es war eine Tätigkeit, die ihn beruhigte und auf andere Gedanken brachte. Nebenbei tat er auch gleich etwas für seine Fitness, was nicht das Schlechteste war.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen wandte Edward den Blick ab. Insgeheim war er natürlich froh darüber, dass Harley noch da war und nicht Hals über Kopf nach draußen in die regnerische Nacht aufgebrochen war. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte er sich unwohl mit der Tatsache, dass sie die Nacht bei ihm verbringen sollte.

Zum einen Teil lag es daran, dass er einfach nie gelernt hatte, mit Frauen umzugehen. Eine richtige, lange, intime Beziehung konnte er, trotz dass er bereits über Dreißig war, nicht vorweisen. Natürlich wusste er, dass man sich Frauen gegenüber höflich, charmant und zuvorkommend zu verhalten hatte, was er so gut es ging auch beherzigte. Trotzdem hatte es bisher nur zu kurzen, unbedeutenden, rein sexuellen Affären gereicht. Ganz unrecht war ihm das nicht, da er sich zu keiner der Frauen so hingezogen gefühlt hatte, dass er seine Mauer einreißen wollte.

Zum anderen Teil lag es daran, dass er es unbedingt vermeiden wollte, dass der Joker wieder auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Es hatte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gedauert, bis Edward so tief untertauchen konnte, dass der Joker nicht mehr nach ihm suchen ließ. Er hatte dem Clown einmal unabsichtlich einen Plan vereitelt und seitdem waren die Beiden wie Hund und Katze. Der Joker wusste zwar, dass der Riddler und Harleys eine platonische Freundschaft unterhielten, aber wenn herauskam, dass sie bei ihm übernachtete und er mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie hegte, dann rückte er auf der Abschussliste des Jokers ziemlich weit nach oben.

"Die Couch kannst du dir ausziehen", sagte Edward, als er aus dem Schatten des Bücherregals trat, was Harley dazu veranlasste, erschrocken den Kopf zu heben. Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, ihn diese Nacht noch einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen. "Kissen und Decke findest du im Schrank am Ende des Flurs", fügte er hinzu, ohne auf ihre Reaktion einzugehen. Da sie noch nie hier übernachtet hatte, hielt er es für seine Pflicht, ihr zumindest das Nötigste zu erläutern.

Harleys Antwort bestand nur aus einem stummen Nicken und für Edward war das Thema damit eigentlich erledigt. Er drehte sich um und wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Doch das leise "Danke ...", was sie ihm hinterher rief, ließ ihn sich noch einmal umdrehen. Unter ihrem aufmerksamen Blick fühlte er sich ein wenig unwohl, trotzdem gelang es ihm, ihr ein vorsichtiges, aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken.

"Du kannst so lange hier bleiben, wie du möchtest", war das Letzte, was ihm über die Lippen kam, ehe er endgültig hinter den Bücherregalen verschwand und Harley mit ihren Gedanken alleine ließ.


	8. Zeichen der Schwäche

_Beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels habe ich "Meine Soldaten" von Maxim gehört. Man merkt es vielleicht am Text. Ich kann den Song mit bestem Gewissen empfehlen und auch das offizielle Video auf YouTube solltet ihr euch unbedingt ansehen. = /ETQ4QxYNM8k_

* * *

Edward lag mit offenen Augen, nur mit Shorts und einem Unterhemd aus Feinripp bekleidet, auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Seinen Anzug und das weiße Hemd hatte er lieblos auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke geworfen. Es war ihm mittlerweile egal geworden, ob das Jackett Falten bekam oder nicht.

Sein Körper war zwar todmüde, doch sein Geist war noch immer hellwach. Sein Verstand ging auf eine ruhelose Reise und seine Gedanken drehten sich fast ausschließlich um das, was außerhalb seines Schlafzimmers vor sich ging.

Wenn er seinen Verstand über die vielen Jahren nicht so diszipliniert hätte, würde er jetzt vermutlich durchdrehen. Es tat fast schon körperlich weh, dass er nicht über seinen Schatten springen und Harley einfach sagen konnte, was er für sie fühlte – oder zumindest glaubte, für sie zu fühlen.

Seit seiner Kindheit, spätestens seit seiner Jugend, hatte sich Edward von Gefühlen jeglicher Art zurück gezogen. Natürlich war ihm dabei bewusst, dass er nicht alle Gefühle in sich abtöten konnte und wollte, denn er wollte unter keinen Umständen so ein emotionaler Zombie wie Scarecrow werden.

Negative Gefühle wie Hass, Eifersucht, Angst, Frustration und Neid kannte er zur Genüge. Sie gehörten mehr oder weniger zu seinem Alltag und es war in Gotham City nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass man diesen Emotionen an fast jeder Ecke begegnete.

Dagegen waren positive Gefühle wie Dankbarkeit, Freude, Mut, Geborgenheit, Liebe und Respekt Mangelware. Nicht nur auf den Straßen von Gotham, sondern auch im Leben und in der Seele von Edward. Nur schwach konnte er sich an eine Zeit erinnern, als es diese Emotionen in seinem Leben gab und er sie genießen konnte.

Aber seine verstümmelten Gefühle waren momentan nicht sein größtes Problem. Viel mehr Sorgen machte er sich darüber, was passierte, wenn er sich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Wenn er seinen Sehnsüchten einfach nachgab und damit Etwas auslöste, dessen Konsequenzen er nicht einmal erahnen konnte.

Egal, was passierte, er durfte auf keinen Fall die Kontrolle über sich verlieren – auch wenn das beim Anblick der halbnackten Harley ein nicht gerade einfaches Unterfangen war. Genau deshalb versuchte er, seine emotionale Mauer zu erhöhen, damit sein Herz – dieser kleine miese Verräter – keine Chance hatte, alle diese verwirrenden Gefühle an die Oberfläche brodeln zu lassen.

Es war für ihn ein Zeichen der Schwäche, dass sein Herz seinen Verstand gerne komplett ignorierte, wenn er Harley gegenüber stand. Bisher konnte Edward immer rechtzeitig die Flucht ergreifen, bevor er irgendwelche Dummheiten machte, doch er fragte sich, wie lange er die aufkeimenden Gefühle noch im Zaum halten konnte.

Er wusste, dass es ihm nicht gut tat, daran zu denken, wie es zwischen ihm und Harley sein könnte, wenn es den Joker nicht gäbe. Doch es gab diesen verrückten Clown und wenn der Riddler auch nur einen Annäherungsversuch bei seiner Clownsprinzessin machen würde, musste er vermutlich auswandern. Dem Joker war sein Eigentum heilig und für den Clown Prince of Crime war Harley nichts weiter als ein Gegenstand, den er nach Lust und Laune benutzen konnte.

Edward seufzte und raufte sich frustriert die Haare. Er hatte das große Verlangen, Harley aus dieser beschissenen Situation zu befreien. Bei solchen Gedanken kam er sich manchmal sogar wie ein Held in strahlender Rüstung vor, der die Prinzessin vor dem bösen Drachen rettete. In seiner Kindheit hatte er Märchen über Ritter und Drachen geliebt und sich vorgestellt, dass er so etwas später machen wollte, wenn er erwachsen war.

Wieder tauchte Harley vor seinem inneren Auge auf – bekleidet in seinem Shirt. Und wieder brach das emotionale Chaos in seinem Kopf aus und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde in Flammen stehen. Ein einziger Gedanke an sie war wie ein kleiner Stein, der eine riesige Welle auslöste.

So konnte es einfach nicht mehr weiter gehen. So viel stand für Edward fest. Aber er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was er dagegen tun sollte. Er rühmte sich damit, dass er mit seinem herausragenden Intellekt über diesen Dingen stand, doch in Wirklichkeit war er in dieser Hinsicht kein bisschen besser als der gewöhnliche Arbeiter.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Beinahe panisch starrte er im Dunkeln in Richtung der Geräuschquelle und er hörte sein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen. Hatte Harley seit Neustem übernatürliche, telepathische Kräfte, von denen er noch nichts wusste?

Ein weiteres Klopfen ließ ihn stocksteif im Bett liegen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür von außen. Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl fiel in den Raum. "Eddie?", fragte Harley zögerlich mit leiser Stimme. "Bist du wach?"

Edwards Gedanken rasten. Sollte er antworten oder lieber weiterhin so tun, als ob er bereits tief und fest schlief? Was war die logische Lösung für dieses Rätsel?


	9. Elektrisierende Wirkung

Edward wusste nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte, dass sein Verstand in dieser Situation die Kontrolle hatte und er so langsam und flach atmete, dass es für einen Außenstehenden wirklich so aussah, als ob er schlief. Er konnte beinahe die Enttäuschung spüren, die Harleys Körperhaltung ausdrückte, als sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte und Anstalten machte, sein Schlafzimmer wieder zu verlassen.

"Harl?", kam es leise über seine Lippen und er sah im schwach einfallenden Licht, dass sie trotzdem zusammen zuckte und sich dann langsam zu ihm umdrehte. "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken ...", murmelte sie und knetete ihre Hände ineinander.

"Hast du nicht", erwiderte Edward und setzte sich so auf, dass er seinen Kopf mit einer Hand abstützen konnte. "Was ist los?" Nervös trat Harley von einem Fuß auf den anderen. So eine Verhaltensweise kannte der Riddler bei ihr nicht. Was auch immer es war, was sie beschäftigte – es war wichtig für sie.

"Es ist nur, dass ..." Sie brach den angefangenen Satz ab und strich sich unruhig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, ehe sie tief Luft holte. "Ich fühle mich alleine auf der Couch einsam ...", gab sie schließlich leise zur Auskunft. "Und deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich ...?" Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern deutete nur stumm auf das Bett.

Edward glaubte fast, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Hatte sie wirklich gerade gefragt, ob sie die Nacht bei ihm verbringen konnte? Zusammen mit ihm in seinem Bett? Tausend Gedanken gingen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, während er Harleys fragenden Blick auf sich spürte.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er sich in der Lage fühlte, zu reagieren. "In Ordnung ...", sagte er langsam und bereute es fast im selben Augenblick. Wenn er jetzt eine Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung aufstellen sollte, wie hoch die Chancen standen, dass es in dieser Nacht zu etwas kam, was man gemein hin als 'große Dummheit' bezeichnen würde, hätte er definitiv gegen sich gewettet.

Harley huschte kurz aus dem Zimmer, um das indirekte Licht im Flur zu löschen, dann hörte Edward nur noch, wie die Tür im Dunkeln ins Schloss fiel und fühlte, wie sich die Matratze neben ihm leicht bewegte. Automatisch hielt er die Luft an, als er spürte, wie Harley sich neben ihn legte und ihn dabei eine ihrer Haarsträhnen am Oberarm streifte.

Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es keinen Grund gab, weswegen er so angespannt und nervös sein musste. Sie waren Freunde und Freunde übernachteten schon mal im selben Bett. Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Als sie dann aber näher an ihn heran rückte, versteifte er sich unwillkürlich und traute sich kaum, zu atmen. Der vertraute Geruch seines Shampoos stieg ihm in die Nase, als Harley so nah bei ihm war, dass sie sicher seinen Herzschlag hören konnte.

"Was ... Was wird das ...?", brachte Edward krächzend hervor und gab sich für diese blöde Frage eine gedankliche Ohrfeige. Er ahnte, was Harley vorhatte, doch es kam ihm so unwirklich vor, dass er lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen wollte.

"Ich möchte kuscheln", war die simple Antwort seitens Harley und im selben Augenblick spürte Edward, wie ihre Hand sich vorsichtig auf seinen Oberkörper legte. Sein Herzschlag setzte für einige Sekunden aus, als er sich bewusst wurde, was hier gerade passierte.

Wie automatisch legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie ein kleines Stück an sich heran. Harley legte ihren Kopf zufrieden auf seine Schulter und seufzte leise. Erleichtert atmete Edward tief durch. Wenn sie weiter nichts wollte, dann konnte er damit leben.

"Eddie ...?" Jedes Mal, wenn sie seinen Namen auf diese fast schon sinnliche Art und Weise aussprach, zuckte er zusammen. "Danke ...", flüsterte sie nah an seinem Ohr, was bewirkte, dass ihm ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken lief. Dann drückte sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und Edward war mehr als froh, dass es in seinem Schlafzimmer so dunkel war, dass man nicht die Hand vor Augen sah. So bemerkte Harley hoffentlich nicht, dass sein Gesicht farblich gerade einem Feuerlöscher Konkurrenz machte.

Wenn der Riddler an eine Gottheit glauben würde, würde er jetzt ein stummes Gebet gen Himmel schicken, denn die Frau, die er gerade im Arm hielt, wusste, wie man einen Mann fast um den Verstand brachte. Ob sie das Alles wissentlich tat, wusste er nicht und es war ihm ehrlich gesagt auch egal.

Harley hatte eine beinahe elektrisierende Wirkung auf ihn und bei jeder kleinen Bewegung, die sie mit ihrer Hand, die auf seinem Brustkorb lag, machte, hatte er das Gefühl, er würde einen kleinen Stromstoß bekommen. Es hatte einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Effekt auf seinen Körper, der anfing, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Edward konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Hände genau da blieben, wo sie waren.


	10. Löse mir ein Rätsel

_Damit ihr euch Harley und Eddie ein bisschen besser vorstellen könnt, habe ich mal zwei Bildchen per Google rausgekramt._

_Das erste Bild zeigt Jude Law, der bei mir die Rolle des Riddlers bekommen hat, im Film "Alfie". In einer Szene trägt er ein weißes Feinripp-Unterhemd, wie ich es in Kapitel 8 beschrieben habe._

_ . _

_Das zweite Bild zeigt Brittany Murphy, die ich als Harley Quinn sehe, im Film "Sin City". Dort trägt sie zwar ein Männerhemd und kein Shirt, aber so in etwa soll es aussehen. Außerdem könnte so auch gut Eddies Küche aussehen._

_ . _

_Das Rätsel ganz am Ende stammt aus dem Lied "Der Teufel und der junge Mann" von Paola. = /OesH1btsHGE_

* * *

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sich Edward so weit entspannt hatte, dass er sogar langsam anfing, es zu genießen, Harley im Arm zu halten. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Eigentlich könnte diese Situation sehr schön und angenehm sein, doch immer wieder spukte das Konterfei des Jokers durch seinen Kopf.

"Harley?", fragte der Riddler leise. Er wusste nicht, ob sie noch wach war, aber er ließ es darauf ankommen. Er musste das, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, unbedingt los werden.

"Mhm ...", murmelte Harley schläfrig als Antwort und drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig, um Edward ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Ihre Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die vorherrschende Dunkelheit gewöhnt, doch ohne sich aufzurichten, konnte sie nur sein Profil erkennen.

Er atmete tief durch und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Das, was er sagen wollte, fiel ihm unglaublich schwer und er wusste nicht, ob Harley seine Worte vielleicht in den falschen Hals bekam. "Das ... das ist nicht richtig ..."

Erstaunt hob Harley den Kopf. "Was ist nicht richtig?", fragte sie und anhand ihrer Stimmlage wusste Edward, dass sie wirklich nicht wusste, was er meinte.

"Das Alles ...", erwiderte er und versuchte ohne Erfolg, ihrem Blick auszuweichen, den er ganz genau auf sich spüren konnte. "Dass du hier bist ... In meinem Appartement ... In meinem Bett ..." Harley setzte sich neben ihm auf und ihre Blicke durchbohrten ihn beinahe. "Wenn Jack mitbekommt, dass du hier bei mir bist, wird er durchdrehen und so sehr ich dich auch mag, ich möchte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass er plötzlich bei mir vor der Tür steht und mich einen Kopf kürzer machen will."

"Mr. Jay wird es nicht mitbekommen", entgegnete Harley mit fester Stimme. "Ich werde ihm kein Wort sagen und es wird unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig." Ruckartig hob sie eine Hand und hielt Zeige- und Mittelfinger in die Höhe.

Edward seufzte lautlos. Er wusste natürlich, dass man sich auf ihr Wort verlassen konnte, wenn es um ihre Freunde ging. Wenn sie Poison Ivy, Catwoman oder ihm selbst ein Versprachen gab, dann hielt sie es auch. Doch er kannte auch die Fähigkeit des Jokers, jedes Geheimnis aus jeder beliebigen Person heraus quetschen zu können. Und da Harley Wachs in seinen Händen war, standen die Chancen eher schlecht dafür, dass sie es ihm nicht verriet.

"Weiß du, Harl ...", begann er, brach den angefangenen Satz aber ab und erwiderte ihren Blick. Sein Herz verlangte, dass er ihr sagte, was gerade in ihm vorging und was er fühlte. Es schrie ihn geradezu an, es zu tun. Doch sein Kopf legte vehement Einspruch ein und argumentierte mit einer nicht gekannten Leidenschaft dagegen.

Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen jeglicher Art überforderten ihn oftmals, da er einfach nicht wusste, wie er mit den ihm entgegen gebrachten Gefühlen umgehen sollte – zumal er nicht in der Lage war, sie im gleichen Maße zurück zu geben.

Doch bei Harley war das anders. Sie hatte es mit ihrer quirligen, verrückten und überaus anziehenden Art geschafft, was allen Frauen vor ihr nicht gelungen war: Sie hatte ein paar Steine in seiner unsichtbaren, emotionalen Mauer, die er um sich errichtet hatte, entfernt. So konnte sie ab und zu einen Blick hinter seine arrogante, egozentrische, besserwisserische, narzisstische Fassade werfen. Und da sie immer noch an seiner Seite war, schreckte es sie wohl nicht ab, was sich tief im Schatten hinter der Mauer verbarg.

Da der Riddler seinen Satz nicht beendete, legte Harley den Kopf schief und musterte ihn so genau, wie es die Lichtverhältnisse zuließen. Er wusste, dass sie jetzt am liebsten drauf los geplappert hätte, doch sie verkniff sich jeden Kommentar, was er ihr hoch anrechnete. Das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war eine Diskussion mit ihr.

Stattdessen legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, ganz so, als wollte sie ihm etwas von ihrer Zuversicht und ihrem Mut abgeben. Edward nahm das dankend zu Kenntnis, auch wenn ihm ihre Berührung im ersten Moment unangenehm war. Doch er konnte der Versuchung erfolgreich widerstehen, mit einer unwirschen Bewegung ihre Hand fortzuschlagen.

"Löse mir ein Rätsel, Harley ...", sagte Edward schließlich mit ernster, aber brüchiger Stimme, die sich in seinen Ohren nicht wie seine eigene Stimme anhörte. Aber er musste da durch, ansonsten würde er ihr wohl nie mehr in die Augen sehen können.

"Man kann es nicht hören und man kann es nicht sehen.  
Es tut oft weh und es ist doch schön.  
Es ist kein Wein, doch es geht ins Blut.  
Es ist kein Gold, doch es macht reich.  
Ein Herz aus Eisen wird davon weich.  
Es ist kein Feuer, aber es brennt.  
Sag mir, wie man das nennt."


	11. Erschreckend verlockend

Harley kicherte verhalten, nachdem Edward geendet hatte. "Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass du bisher kein Rätsel gestellt hast. Ich dachte schon, du wärst krank." Sie räusperte sich verlegen, als sie erkannte, dass ihr Gesprächspartner im Moment überhaupt keinen Sinn für ihren Humor hatte. Dann wurde sie still und dachte darüber nach, was die Lösung für das Rätsel war.

Edward lag angespannt neben ihr und war versucht, fluchtartig das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er bereute es, überhaupt dieses Rätsel gestellt zu haben, da er nicht abschätzen konnte, wie Harley auf die Lösung reagieren würde. Vielleicht würde sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen und sich über ihn lustig machen. Vielleicht würde er sie damit auch unbeabsichtigt zurück in die Arme des Jokers treiben.

Während die Sekunden zäh wie Honig dahin flossen, drückte das Schweigen die von der unterschwelligen Erotik aufgeheizte Stimmung auf einen neuen Tiefpunkt – zumindest empfand der Riddler es genau so. Er hätte vorhin einfach nur Harley zu sich ziehen und ihr ein paar Worte ins Ohr flüstern müssen. Ganz so, wie es normale Männer getan hätten. Doch er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen.

Er wusste, dass sein zwischenmenschliches Verhalten verbesserungswürdig war. Die, die ihn kannten – wenn auch nur oberflächlich – bezeichneten ihn als Freak, weil er mehr an seiner Arbeit interessiert war, als zum Beispiel an der Gesellschaft von hübschen Frauen oder einem konspirativen Gruppentreffen im Untergrund von Gotham City. Edward hatte nie viel Wert darauf gelegt, sich mit anderen ehemaligen Inhaftierten von Arkham zu treffen und mit ihnen zu plaudern. Er hatte wesentlich Wichtigeres zu tun – und das tat er für gewöhnlich am liebsten ganz alleine.

"Die Liebe ...", hörte er plötzlich die leise Stimme von Harley neben sich, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. Langsam drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie mit klopfendem Herzen an. "Richtig ...", erwiderte Edward ebenso leise und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick, ihre Reaktion abwartend.

"Was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte Harley und ihre Stimme klang beinahe schüchtern. Vielleicht bildete sich Edward das auch nur ein. Vielleicht spielte ihm sein Gehirn aus Schlafmangel einen Streich und gaukelte ihm vor, dass sie ihm dieselben Gefühle entgegen brachte - oder zumindest ähnliche Gefühle.

Für einen Moment sah er sie einfach nur schweigend an und versuchte in ihren strahlend blauen Augen, die trotz der Dunkelheit hell funkelten, irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, was in diesem Moment in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Doch da er noch nie ein Meister darin gewesen war, die Gefühle anderen Personen zu deuten, gab er seine Versuche nach einigen Sekunden auf.

"Ich habe dich immer geliebt ...", murmelte Edward so leise mit brüchiger Stimme, dass Harley ihn kaum verstehen konnte. "Die ganze Zeit über ... Seit ich dich kenne ..."

"Wa ... Was?" Er hörte deutlich die Überraschung aus ihrer Stimme und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, mit dem Gedanken, dass er doch besser seine große Klappe gehalten hätte. Sie dachte jetzt bestimmt, dass er sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte, auch wenn das nicht zu seinem Repertoire gehörte. Was sie auch eigentlich wusste ...

"Du hast das nie bemerkt, weil du ihn zu sehr liebst ..." Edward setzte sich auf, wich ihrem erstaunten Blick aus und machte Anstalten, erst das Bett, dann den Raum und anschließend das Appartement zu verlassen. Doch Harley ließ das nicht zu. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hielt sie ihn an der Schulter fest und verhinderte so, dass er sich einfach so davon stehlen konnte.

"Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach so verschwinden", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, als sie sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte und nicht gewillt war, ihn einfach so davon kommen zu lassen. "Du kannst mir nicht einfach so sagen, dass du mich liebst und dann die Flucht ergreifen." Ihre Stimme war sanft und liebevoll, wie ein warmer Sommerregen.

Edward wurde steif wie ein Brett, als er ihren warmen Körper spürte und wie sich ihre vollen Brüste an seinen Rücken drückten. Als ihn ihre samtweichen Worte erreichten, geriet sein Herzschlag aus dem Takt und er war nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Für ein paar Sekunden genoss er einfach nur ihre Nähe. "Harl, ich ...", begann er, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

"Schhh ...", machte Harley, löste sich von ihm und drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurück auf die Matratze. Edward wehrte sich nicht dagegen und ließ es einfach geschehen. Was auch immer jetzt passierte, alles was besser, als weiterhin still vor sich hin zu schmachten.

Harley kniete über ihm und strich ihm zärtlich über den Oberkörper. Dann beugte sie sich nach vorne und küsste ihn – vorsichtig, nahezu schüchtern, als ob sie gerade etwas Verbotenes tat. Etwas Verbotenes, was gleichzeitig erschreckend verlockend war.


	12. Ich bin nicht Jack

_Irgendwie macht sich die Story gerade selbstständig und ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefallen soll._  
_Dieses Kapitel war so nicht geplant und irgendwie habe ich das blöde Gefühl, dass sich die Geschichte gerade in die falsche Richtung entwickelt. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme noch die Kurve. -.-_

* * *

Edward verschlug es buchstäblich den Atem, als er Harleys weiche Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass sie ihn küsste und damit quasi den Joker mit ihm betrog. Ob ihn das jetzt stören sollte, wusste er genauso wenig.

Ein wenig kam es ihm so vor, als ob auf seinen Schultern ein kleines Teufelchen in Form seines Herzens und ein kleines Engelchen in Form seines Verstandes saßen und ihm zuflüsterten, was er tun sollte.

Edward hielt kurzzeitig die Luft an und entschloss sich dann, eine Ausnahme zu machen und zur Abwechslung mal auf das Teufelchen zu hören, welches sofort in Standing Ovations ausbrach. Es tat unwahrscheinlich gut, ihren Kuss zu erwidern – auch wenn er es nur wenige Herzschläge lang tat.

Als Harley nämlich eine Hand unter seinen Nacken schob, sich mit der anderen Hand abstützte und halb auf ihm lag, versteifte er sich wieder unwillkürlich. Ihre Nähe fühlte sich zwar mehr als nur angenehm an, aber es war ihm in diesem Moment einfach zu nah.

Er war zwar dieser Form der körperlichen Nähe nicht gänzlich abgeneigt, doch Harley war keine namenlose Unbekannte, die er in Zivil in einer zwielichtigen Bar aufgegabelt hatte und die er nach dieser Nacht nie wieder sehen würde. Sie war etwas Besonders und genau deshalb war es für ihn unglaublich wichtig, dass sie es langsam angehen ließen.

Ruckartig packte er sie an den Schultern, drückte sie von sich weg und sah sie entgeistert an. "Was ... Was tust du da?", fragte er hastig und stolperte bei den Worten fast über seine eigene Zunge.

Harley legte den Kopf schief und wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht, als der Riddler sie auf Distanz hielt. Schweigend sah sie ihn mit perplexer Miene eine Zeitlang an. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, einen Korb zu bekommen. Es tat Edward im Herzen weh, Harley so sehen zu müssen, denn es war dieses Mal seine Schuld und nicht die des Jokers.

"Du hast gesagt ... du liebst mich ...", murmelte Harley mit weinerlicher Stimme. Sie ließ die Schultern hängen und betrachtete ihre Hände, die sie im Schoss gefaltet hatte. So ähnlich musste sie sich vermutlich auch fühlen, wenn der Clown sie zurück wies, nur dass in diesem Fall wohl auch die eine oder andere Ohrfeige mit im Spiel gewesen wäre.

Edward setzte sich auf und raufte sich die Haare. "Das tue ich ja auch ...", erwiderte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Er nestelte an der Bettdecke herum, damit seine Hände beschäftigt waren. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun und er wollte nicht, dass sie seinetwegen weinte.

"Warum willst du mich dann nicht?" Ihrer Stimme nach zu urteilen stand sie kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Er schickte ein stummes Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass ihre Augen trocken blieben.

Edward seufzte lautlos und rieb sich nervös den Nacken. Es fiel ihm schon immer schwer, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, aber bei Harley war es sogar noch ein Vielfaches schwerer. Es lag nicht daran, dass sie eine promovierte Psychologin war, sondern dass sie ihn so gut kannte, wie kein Anderer in Gotham.

"Ich will ja, aber –" Weiter kam er nicht, den Harley fiel ihm ins Wort. "Dann sag mir, was ich tun soll. Sag mir, wie ich für dich sein soll, damit du mich willst!", rief sie mit einem flehenden Unterton in der Stimme.

"Nein", sagte Edward leise, aber bestimmt. "Ja, ich will dich, aber nicht so", fügte er hinzu und stellte dabei erleichtert fest, dass seine Stimme kräftiger wurde. "Ich will nicht, dass du Etwas tust, was du nicht willst, nur um mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Du musst dich nicht prostituieren, damit du mir gefällst oder weil ich dich hier übernachten lasse." In einem Anflug von Emotionalität griff er nach ihrer Hand. "Ich bin nicht Jack ...", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

Harley nickte geistesabwesend. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht er bist", erwiderte sie genauso leise. "Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Bei dir. Weil du nicht Mr. Jay bist. Weil du ganz anders bist." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um nicht die Kontrolle für ihre Gefühle zu verlieren. "Du siehst mich zwar manchmal merkwürdig an, wenn ich wieder mal zu viel rede, aber ich weiß, dass ich dir uneingeschränkt vertrauen kann. Und dass ich bei dir keine Angst haben muss, dass du plötzlich die Beherrschung verlierst."

Sie sah zu Edward auf und Tränen schillerten in ihren Augen. Und plötzlich konnte er einfach nicht mehr anders. Er legte Harley einen Arm um die Schultern, zog sie zu sich und hielt sie fest – so als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte.

"Es tut mir leid", wisperte er und strich Harley eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, als sie ihren Kopf so drehte, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. "Bitte hör auf zu weinen ..."

Harley nickte und lächelte tapfer. "Aber nur, wenn du mich küsst ..."


	13. Nimm mich in den Arm und sag mir

Edward seufzte ergeben und zuckte ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. "So einfach wie du dir das vorstellst ist es nicht, Harl. Was ist mit Jack?"

Harley schnaubte frustriert, wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn an. "Kannst du ihn nicht einfach aus dem Spiel lassen? Es ist doch gerade völlig egal, was mit Mr. Jay ist." Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper und zog eine Schnute.

"Nein, es ist nicht egal. Es ist sogar verdammt wichtig", erwiderte der Riddler und wurde langsam ein wenig ungehalten. Konnte oder wollte Harley einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie im Begriff waren, etwas sehr Gefährliches zu tun? Wie konnte eine Studierte nur so dermaßen naiv sein? "Ich kaufe es dir nicht ab, dass du von gestern auf heute keine Gefühle mehr für den Joker hast. Du bist ihm hoffnungslos verfallen und liebst ihn mehr, als es gut für dich ist!"

"Ich liebe, wen ich will!", antwortete Harley trotzig. "Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ich mich in dich verliebe. Wirklich nicht" beteuerte sie und Edward kam nicht umher, ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken. "Aber plötzlich hatte ich diese Gefühle für dich. Ich bekomme dich einfach nicht auf meinem Kopf raus. Und ich weiß echt nicht, was ich mit meinem Gefühlen für dich machen soll!"

Harleys schlanker Körper zitterte. Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet und sie bebte von den Emotionen, die sie versuchte zu unterdrückten und an die sie sich klammerte. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie sicherlich, was sie hier für ein Risiko einging. Aber es war ein Risiko, was sie anscheinend gerne bereit war, einzugehen.

Edward hatte sie während ihres Monologes einfach nur wortlos angestarrt. Und auch jetzt noch, wo sie geendet hatte und ihn abwartend ansah, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen. Und er hatte auch nie im Leben damit gerechnet, jemals in so eine Situation zu kommen.

"Jetzt sag doch was!", bat Harley mit flehender Stimme. Sein Schweigen war fast unerträglich für sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, einem Feuerlöscher Konkurrenz machen zu können, so heiß fühlte sich ihr Gesicht an. Noch nie hatte sie einem Mann so deutlich gesagt, was sie für ihn empfand. Nicht einmal Mr. Jay hatte sie es jemals so unmissverständlich gesagt – was daran lag, dass er so etwas partout nicht hören wollte und sie mit seinen Blicken fast tötete, wenn sie auch nur auf die Idee kam, dieses Thema anzuschneiden.

"Verdammt, Eddie! Wenn du nicht gleich etwas sagst, fange ich an zu schreien und haue dir deinen Gehstock um die Ohren!"

Edward musste schmunzeln. Das war wieder so typisch für Harley. Gerade noch war sie zu Tode betrübt und im nächsten Moment strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht. Sie war schon immer so sprunghaft gewesen. Aber es passte zu ihr. Anders würde er sie gar nicht haben wollen, auch wenn dass ihre Freundschaft schon öfters auf eine harte Probe gestellt hatten.

"Das ist nicht einfach für mich, Harl", murmelte der Riddler in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Jetzt komm mir nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausreden, Eddie!", erwiderte Harley zickig. "Ich weiß ja, dass du Probleme mit Gefühlen hast und dass du egoistisch, arrogant und selbstsüchtig bist. Aber kannst du nicht einmal über deinen Schatten springen, mich in den Arm nehmen und mir sagen, dass ich dir nicht völlig egal bin?!"

Dieser mentale Tritt in den Allerwertesten wirkte. Er wirkte auf seinen Verstand wie Adrenalin auf das Herz-Kreislauf-System. Edwards Kopf ruckte hoch und er fixierte Harley mit den Augen. Noch nie war sie ihm so deutlich gegenüber geworden und ihre Worte hatten ihn so unerwartet wie ein unsichtbarer Faustschlag in die Magengrube getroffen.

Und tatsächlich nahm er sie in den Arm und zog sie dicht an sich heran. "Du bist mir nicht völlig egal", flüsterte er, während er behutsam und vorsichtig ihren Arm streichelte. "Trotzdem –"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harley zog seinen Kopf ein Stück zu sich herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Vielleicht sollten wir einfach das tun, was uns glücklich macht, und nicht das, was vielleicht am besten ist", flüsterte sie mit einem Lächeln gegen seine Lippen.

Edward verzichtete auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen erwiderte er vorsichtig, fast schüchtern ihren Kuss, was Harley dazu veranlasste, ihre Arme hinter seinem Nacken zu verschränkten und sich an ihn zu lehnen.

Und Edward genoss es. Er genoss es so sehr, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als sie dicht an sich zu ziehen und die Hände so in ihren Shirt zu verkrallen, als ob er es ihr sofort vom Körper reißen wollte.

Da Harley die treibende Kraft in diese Nacht war, ergriff sie erneut die Initiative und kam dem Riddler zuvor. Mit geschickten Bewegungen schaffte sie es, ihm das Unterhemd hochzuschieben. Sie löste sich kurz von seinen Lippen, um es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Edward kooperierte bereitwillig und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihre weichen Lippen wieder zu spüren. Er hatte von einer verbotenen Frucht genascht und sie war so köstlich, dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob er ohne sie je wieder glücklich sein konnte.

Harley sah ihn abwartet an. Sie atmete heftig und ihre Erregung zeichnete sich durch ihre erigierten Brustwarzen unter ihrem Shirt deutlich ab. Es waren keine weiteren Worte nötig, denn ihr intensiver Blick sprach Bände.


	14. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein

Als der nächste Morgen anbrach, hatte es aufgehört zu regnen. Es war ein trüber, nebelverhangener Tag, wie Edward feststellte, als er das Fenster in seiner Küche öffnete, um ein wenig frische Luft in sein Appartement zu lassen.

Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen, die allerdings nicht die erhoffte Wirkung zeigten und seine Geister weckten, brauchte er unbedingt einen Koffeinschock in Form von starkem schwarzem Kaffee. Er hatte so gut wie kein Auge in dieser Nacht zugemacht und fühlte sich dementsprechend gerädert. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er hatte tiefe Augenringe, die ihm ein zombiehaftes Erscheinungsbild gaben.

Harley hatte ihn die halbe Nacht wach gehalten und auch, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, kam Edward nicht zur Ruhe. Es ging ihm zu viel im Kopf herum, als dass er einfach so einschlafen konnte.

Er und Harley hatten in dieser Nacht Dinge getan, die nie eine andere Person erfahren durfte. Denn wenn es Jemand erfahren würde – allen voran ein ganz bestimmter Jemand -, dann war es vorbei mit seinem ruhigen Leben.

Er konnte noch immer ihre Lippen und Hände auf seinem Körper fühlen, die neugierig jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut erkundeten. Es hatte sich verdammt gut angefühlt, sie auf diese Art und Weise zu spüren und er wünschte sich, es würde mehr solcher Nächte geben.

Als Harley eine Stunde später total verschlafen und mit strubbligen Haaren barfuß in die Küche tappte, hatte sich Edward mit der mittlerweile dritten Tasse Kaffee hinter der Tageszeitung am Küchentisch zurück gezogen. Neben ihm stand ein Aschenbecher mit Zigarettenstummeln. Er hatte zu viel Kaffee getrunken und zu viel geraucht.

"Morgen ...", murmelte Harley schlaftrunken und steuerte zielsicher auf die Kaffeemaschine zu. Sie öffnete probeweise ein paar Schränke um herauszufinden, wo der Riddler die Tassen aufbewahrte.

Edward sagte nichts dazu, sondern las stur weiterhin in seiner Zeitung und ignorierte sie. Nachdem sie endlich die Tassen gefunden hatte, goss sie sich Kaffee ein, schlenderte zum Tisch und setzte sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl.

"Ich fühle mich wie erschlagen", sagte Harley mit gedämpfter Stimme und schnupperte genüsslich an ihrer Tasse. Sie nippte kurz an der aromatischen schwarzen Flüssigkeit, um festzustellen, ob die Temperatur stimmte.

"Du hast ja heute morgen besonders schlechte Laune", meinte Harley kurze Zeit später, nachdem sie ein paar Mal an ihrer Tasse genippt hatte. "Ich meine, du bist auch sonst nicht besonders gesprächig, aber morgens ist es wohl außerordentlich schlimm." Ein amüsiertes Zwinkern in seine Richtung sollte verdeutlichen, dass es als Scherz gemeint war.

Edward klappte seine Zeitung um und musterte sie über den Rand seiner Brille. Er hatte sich bereits für den Tag fertig gemacht und trug seinen auffälligen grünen Anzug, auf dem wahllos unzählige Fragezeichen angeordnet waren. Seine Augen fixierten sie mit einem düsteren Blick und er machte keinerlei Anstalten, auf ihren Humor zu reagieren.

"Habe ich was angestellt?", fragte Harley schließlich vorsichtig, die sich zunehmend unwohl bei seinem Blick fühlte, der sie förmlich zu durchbohren schien.

Der Riddler seufzte, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch. "Mir ist einiges klar geworden", sagte er mit fester Stimme. "Eine Zeitlang habe ich deinen Worten wirklich Glauben geschenkt – aber es war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein."

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harley. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Edward ihr damit sagen wollte, aber sie wusste instinktiv, dass es nichts Gutes war. Sie kannte diesen Tonfall. Nur allzu oft hatte der Joker Gespräche mit dieser Sprechweise angefangen, die letztendlich alle darin endeten, dass sie die Schuld für Irgendetwas bekam.

Statt zu antworten, erhob sich Edward und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er spürte ihren fragenden Blick im Rücken, widerstand aber der Versuchung, sich umzudrehen und ihr ein paar gepfefferte Worte um die Ohren zu werfen. Äußerlich wirkte er seelenruhig, als er nach seinem Bowler griff, ihn schwungvoll aufsetzte, anschließend seinen Gehstock nahm und zur Tür ging.

Erst, nachdem er die Tür entriegelt hatte, drehte er sich zu Harley um, die erstaunlicherweise bisher den Mund gehalten hatte. "Ich bin bis etwa dreizehn Uhr weg und wenn ich wieder da bin, will ich, dass du verschwunden bist", sagte er mit einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

"Wa ... Was?" Harleys Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von Verwunderung und Unglaube. Als Edward die Tür geöffnet und einen Schritt nach draußen gemacht hatte, sprang sie auf und folgte ihm. "Eddie! Warte!", rief sie und Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Der Riddler blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Seine Mimik machte deutlich, dass er eine Erklärung von ihr verlangte, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. "Warum neigen rote Äpfel dazu, von innen zu verfaulen?", fragte er und ließ Harley nicht aus den Augen.

Verwirrt erwiderte sie seinen Blick und fand nicht schnell genug eine Antwort auf seine Frage. Aber das musste sie auch nicht, denn Edward beantwortete seine Frage selber. "Gift!", sagte er und spuckte dieses Wort so aus, als ob er etwas Widerwärtiges im Mund hatte. "Geh zurück zu deinem tollwütigen Hund, Miss Quinn. Du bist wie gemacht für ihn."

Mit diesen bissigen Worten drehte er sich um und stieg einige Stufen hinunter, bis er ihre Stimme über sich hörte. "Was habe ich denn getan?!", rief sie mit vibrierender Stimme.

Edward blieb erneut stehen. "Du redest im Schlaf ...", antwortete er ohne sie anzusehen oder sich auch nur ein Stück in ihre Richtung zu drehen. Seine Fassade bröckelte bereits und wenn er sie jetzt ansah, würde sie endgültig in sich zusammenbrechen.

Kaum, dass er ihre Frage beantwortete hatte, stieg er eilig die restlichen Stufen hinunter und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Er ließ eine um Fassung ringende Harley zurück, der erneut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.


	15. Nur ein amouröses Abenteuer

_Das wird vorläufig das letzte Kapitel für diese Story sein. Es gibt hier kein Happy End und das ist auch gut so. Vielleicht schreibe ich eine Fortsetzung, aber das kann ich nicht garantieren. Eine grobe Idee dafür habe ich zwar, aber ich möchte mich jetzt erst einmal auf "Walk on the Edge" konzentrieren. Mein Dank geht an alle meine Leser, ganz besonders an die, die mir Kommentare da gelassen haben._

* * *

Als Edward gegen Mittag sein Appartement wieder betrat, sah es auf den ersten Blick so aus, als ob Harley seiner Aufforderung Folge geleistet hätte. Um sicher zu gehen, prüfte er trotzdem jeden Raum.

Küche und Wohnzimmer fand er im selben Zustand wieder, wieder er sie verlassen hatte. Ebenso das Schlafzimmer, was ihn natürlich sofort daran erinnerte, was vor einigen Stunden hier geschehen war. Als er dann im Badezimmer nach dem Rechten sah, fand er nur sein Shirt, was lieblos auf den gefliesten Fußboden geworfen worden war. Harleys Kleidung, die sie zum Trocknen aufgehängt hat, war genauso verschwunden wie ihre Besitzerin.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr dem Riddler, als er sich den Bowler vom Kopf nahm und sich frustriert durch die strubbligen braunen Haare fuhr. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel musste er feststellen, dass er genauso mies aussah, wie er sich fühlte.

Als er heute Morgen Harley vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hatte, war er sauer auf sie gewesen. Im Nachhinein bereute er es natürlich, dass er seine Worte nicht besser gewählt hatte, aber in dem Moment, als er sie sagte, fühlte es sich für ihn absolut richtig an.

Die vergangene Nacht war ihm überdeutlich im Gedächtnis geblieben und alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, bekam er Magenschmerzen. Es hatte alles so schön angefangen und war dann so katastrophal geendet.

Er hatte mit Harley geschlafen. Sie hatten schlicht und ergreifend guten, befriedigenden Sex gehabt. Im Prinzip gab es daran nichts Verwerfliches. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich mit dem Joker liiert war, war Edward von Anfang an sauer aufgestoßen.

Doch sie wollte es. Sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm ins Bett. Es war ihr ein so großes Bedürfnis, dass sie ihn förmlich bedrängt und dazu überredet hatte, es zu tun. Wenn es nicht ein Seitensprung von ihr gewesen wäre, hätte er sie mit Sicherheit nicht so lange zappeln lassen. Dann hätte er vermutlich keine Minute gezögert und wäre sofort auf ihre deutlichen Annäherungsversuche eingegangen.

Rückblickend war es die dümmste Entscheidung, die er je getroffen hatte. Er hätte ihrem Drängen auf keinen Fall nachgeben sollen und auf seinen Verstand hören sollen. Dann wären ihm die jetzigen Gewissensbisse erspart geblieben.

Edward seufzte erneut und schleppte sich ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen.

Er hatte Harley seine Gefühle für sie gestanden und sie hatte ihm versichert, dass es ihr genauso gehen würde. Dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hätte, aber Angst hatte, sich von ihrem psychopathischen Freund zu trennen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er ihr das auch abgekauft. Leider musste er schneller als ihm lieb war feststellen, dass ihre Worte nicht ganz der Realität entsprachen.

Nachdem Harley erschöpft eingeschlafen war, hatte Edward sich Alles, was passiert war, noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen – bis er bemerkte, dass sie dazu neigte, im Schlaf zu reden. Und was er da zu hören bekam, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Sie sprach davon, wie sehr sie ihren Mr. Jay doch liebte und das sie Alles für ihn tun würde – ganz gleich was es wäre. Sie sagte auch, dass sie ihn schrecklich vermisste und zu ihm zurück wollte.

Edward wusste, dass Somniloquie, wie der Fachbegriff für das Sprechen im Schlaf lautete, vom Schläfer nicht kontrolliert werden konnte. Die unbewusst laut ausgesprochenen geträumten Sätze hatten unter anderem ihren Ursprung in einer psychischen Stresssituation, was auf Harley durch die zeitweise Trennung vom Joker zutraf.

Für sich genommen war das Reden im Schlaf kein Grund zur Besorgnis, doch Edward fühlte sich durch ihre Worte verletzt und benutzt. Er kam sich vor, als ob er nur eine kurze, unbedeutende Affäre für Harley gewesen war und diese Vermutung machte ihn wütend. Nachdem er dann ihr Verhalten in der Vergangenheit analysiert hatte, kam er zum Schluss, dass er nur ein amouröses Abenteuer gewesen war. Harley hatte ihn einfach nur dazu benutzt, um ihre Einsamkeit zu kompensieren.

Stunden später, als die Dämmerung bereits eingesetzt hatte, wurde Edward durch ein ohrenbetäubendes klirrendes Geräusch wach. Er war tatsächlich erschöpft eingeschlafen und schreckte bei dem lauten Geräusch erschrocken hoch.

Misstrauisch ging er mit seinem Gehstock bewaffnet in Richtung der Geräuschquelle, die ihren Ursprung allem Anschein nach im Wohnzimmer hatte. Noch bevor er den Lichtschalter betätigt hatte, spürte er einen kalten Luftzug. Im künstlichen Licht der Deckenlampe musste er fassungslos feststellen, dass eines der Fenster eingeworfen worden war.

Edward war schon immer recht misstrauisch veranlagt und er bezweifelte, dass es einfach nur ein Zufall war. Er war äußerst wachsam, als er sich dem Fenster näherte. Es war auf keinen Fall ein gutes Zeichen, dass Jemand sein Fenster zerstört hatte.

Vor der schon etwas altersschwachen Couch lag ein faustgroßer Stein. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte er, dass Etwas darum gewickelt worden war. Der Riddler hob den Stein auf und drehte ihn mit argwöhnischen Blicken.

Mit einem dumpfen Poltern fiel der Stein wieder auf den Holzfußboden, als Edward ihn abrupt fallen ließ. Beinahe panisch sah er sich im Raum um, als vermutete er einen Eindringling in seinem Appartement.

Mit Hilfe von etwas Draht war eine Spielkarte um den Stein gebunden worden, die ihn hämisch angrinste. Es war eine Spielkarte mit dem Abbild des Jokers, auf der eine handschriftliche Notiz geschrieben stand: "Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"


End file.
